the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Azamuku
''~ Appearance ~ ''With narrow, sometime tired-looking snake eyes--his sclera black with yellow irises--Aza has straight black wiry hair that is slightly shoulder-length, a bit shorter though, and has black scales on his cheeks and the top of his arms from his shoulders and back (where his shoulder blades are) to his hands; his cheek scales go up to his temples as well. Seen with usually a blank, tired, or fearful look; has very pale skin and skinny build with long limbs, and a semi-short torso; having the height of 6'2". His most worn/common outfit is a black hoodie or unzipped/zipless thin jacket with some yellow stripes on it, a black t-shirt with some unknown design on the front, black pants tucked into black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He pretty much always wears his hood on, mostly to hide his face and never rolls up his sleeves or takes off his gloves unless no one’s around. ''~ Personality ~ ''Aza has a quiet and somewhat lonely-looking demeanor, always hiding under his hood, making sure his face wouldn’t be seen by others. During his childhood years, he had spent in his father’s lab, forced to undergo poison/venom tests so he could be immune to them. He had grown quite fearful of his father as the years went by, seeing other children die from too many experiments and kept on wondering if he would be next. Being raised in the lab, he barely had time to make any friends with the other children, only making one friend which he would put his own life on the line if it meant saving him {friend}. He values the only friend he has, wishing that they were able to live a better life and live like normal kids their age. However, Aza also feels alone and buried a deep yearning inside him, wanting to be liked by other people instead of hated and treated as a monster when someone sees his face scales as it seemed to be rare to see in a snake shifter. He has learned to accept his fate as being a monster the rest of his life, mostly glad he has his childhood friend to keep him company. When around his friend, he still remains quiet and neutral, often having a blank face at whatever his friend does. He often zones out, which he will snap back into reality and continually ask someone to repeat their question or whatnot. He will smile but this has been a rare thing to see him do. He is quite fearful and untrusting of others, his trust hard to earn and it’s hard for him to open up or even talk. He hate but violence of any kind and starts having small panic attacks when encountered with a memory or someone threatening. Though on every he has your trust, he’s willingly to do anything t protect that person, even with Juan own license as he had thought when looking at Candy. ''~ Backstory ~ ''According to what Kaito had told Oak, he and Kaito escaped from Doku's father labs, where they met when they were possibly around 8 and 9, Aza the former. They were test subjects for Doku's and his partners' experimentation on poison, poisonous plants, and venom immunity. Out of apparently the twenty-thirty kids their age, who were test subjects for specifically poison and venom, Aza, Kaito, and around ten others survived the tests. Traumatized by this, Aza wanted to get out and with Kaito and the other test subjects' help, the two escaped, though Aza had a heavy heart in having to escape without more of the others. Aza's life ''before the labs is unknown yet has been a bit mentioned that he must've lived in Spring with his mother, seemingly enjoying spending time under a cherry/apple blossom tree.'' Is there more? Hmmm.....we shall see. ''~ Story ~ {Non RP} ''During the six months after his and Kaito's escape from the labs, they had traveled around the Spring and Summer Kingdoms, hiding out and trying to survive. Everywhere they went, Aza was pained and heart-broken that every time someone saw his face, they would run away, calling him a 'freak' or 'hideous monster'. This resulted in Aza wearing his hood more to cover his face and has always avoided large crowds of people, even wary of just a couple/few people around him. After about three months, they ran into an Agell named Peregrine Evergreen, who was watching them as they were in a small skirmish, in which resulted in Aza ''killing one of their attackers with just a punch, which sent the other attackers fleeing. This incident has haunted Aza as well, with the knowledge that he killed ''someone with a single punch. Peregrine had apparently noticed this ''and the boys' skills and abilities, asking if they would consider joining Equinox. Aza, still in shock, had not said anything, which resulted in Kaito talking for both of them and saying that they might join and would have to think about it. Once Peregrine left, Aza and Kaito continued on their run for three more months before deciding to join Equinox, Aza starting to get more fatigued in all the traveling.'' ''{In RP} ''The day Aza and Kaito joined and came to Equinox, they immediately explored the place to get used to the layout and figure out what was around. They had ''tried to do it stealthily and without drawing any attention to them, but...apparently rumors had started spreading and that only made Aza panic more. He and Kaito tried to hide out somewhere when Aza bumped into someone, who just so happened to be Oak Redleaf, the Second-in-Command of Equinox.'' Throughout the day, it involved mostly Kaito talking with Oak and Vincent, with Aza ending up running away to hide when Kaito had tried to take his hood off, which fell off anyway, and Oak and Vincent saw his face. In fear and not wanting to hear anything of the hateful words, Aza ran away from them. {Not RPed} Apparently while running, Aza had shifted at one point and managed to sneak past the guard at a tunnel entrance, where he shifted back and hugged himself, crying. Kaito and Oak found him in the tunnel and after a bit of Kaito convincing the Shapeshifter to calm down, Aza took a nap, then followed Oak and Kaito into the mess hall. There he met Candy, Birch, Fly, and Namara, feeling a deep recognition and lost pain when Candy comforted Aza. Then Aza surprised ''himself when he started to comfort Candy after she had an argument with Rosebud, resulting in Aza and Candy sitting under a blossom tree with Candy on his lap and falling asleep.'' As the days/week/weeks went by, Aza and Kaito had mostly spent time wandering around HQ. One day had found Aza under a tree drawing, which was of a portrait of Candy. Oak passed them, and Kaito--with Aza not knowing--secretly had Aza show off his skills of agility, speed, and reflexes by asking him to do a few things. When Aza found out that Kaito had a girlfriend--or at least was ''starting to see a girl--he felt abandoned and ran, with Oak chasing after him. After some Oak convincing him from his hiding spot, Aza talked a bit on how he felt that Kaito was abandoning him by seeing a girl. In this, he thought that Kaito would forget about him in time and didn't like it.'' When Aza heard Kairo suddenly losing his temper, which was rare for him to hear--in fact the ''first time he heard Kaito like that, he slipped into his best friend's satchel and listened as Kaito went to meet with Daisy, the Agell who Kaito was seeing. After hearing the two's conversation, Aza had lost it, realizing that Kaito was hiding his true feeling about the Agell and slipped out from his satchel, shifting back into his human form and punching Kaito in the jaw. This brought back memories and he ran, with Oak and Vincent following him. While resting, Aza saw a poster with his and Kaito's description on it; his father had been nearby to put this poster up.'' When Oak and Vincent caught up to him, Aza said that he and Kaito had to leave Equinox and keep running. After Oak had ''finally managed to convince Aza to let him be a decoy while Aza and Kaito went into the tunnels with Vincent, Aza and Vincent went to tell Kaito. Aza had a funny feeling when he and Vincent headed to the tunnel and was horrified to find out that his father had kidnapped Oak. After telling Kaito, Aza was devastated when Kaito said he would go to rescue Oak and Daisy--who had also been kidnapped as bait--which would result in the Mimik risking his life.'' Two days after this had found Aza back at HQ, watching Candy in a field of flowers, singing with animals around her. When she and Namara's elk Hvitur approached him, Candy told Aza of her suspicions about the truth of Equinox and realizing that someone was lying to her. Aza was shocked and realized that even ''he didn't know everything about Equinox. He witnessed Candy having Hvitur go unconscious to prevent the elk from telling his mistress what Candy was planning. After that, Aza promised Candy that he would help her in any way he could...and even run away with her if she ever had to escape Equinox.'' After another day passed, Aza led Fly, Prince Echo, Birch, and Brighton to the labs, where they rescued Oak, Daisy, an injured Kaito, and the too weak and injured Shapshifts and a few Dwarves and Mimiks who were used as tests subjects. They took them to a healer's village, where the healers took care of Kaito, the test subjects, and Prince Echo, who was bitten by Aza's father.'' '' ~ Relationships ~ ' ~ Doku ~'' Aza is terrified of his father, able to see his true side when he was younger and realizing that he was not the man who loved him and his mother. He doesn't know what happened to his mother--doesn't want to think about her being possibly dead--and hopes that his father didn't do anything to her. ''~ Kai ~'' His best friend.....or so he thought. ''~ Oak ~'' Aza sees Oak as someone trying to help him, but still doesn't trust him fully due to being a snake shapeshift, plus also being curious in what Equinox's true intentions are after Candy had told him of ''someone lying to her.'' He doesn't know who he should trust. ''~ Vincent ~'' Aza's still wary of the other snake shapeshift, though he can sense a very strong connection between him and his cousin Daisy. ''~ Fly ~'' Aza sees her as a nice Agell who helps out in the kitchen and some missions. He's not sure what to think of her ever since Oak said she was the complete opposite, plus, she told him that he could go to her if he needed to. He's confused in who to believe. Oak? Or his own opinions of her in which he sees her as a gentle figure. ''~ Candy ~'' Aza has probably opened up more to her, besides Kaito, and has revealed more emotions to her since she reminds him of his mother because of her kindness. Though he ''has become a bit scared when she gets stern and upset. As of the moment, he's not sure what to think of her since she's becoming suspicious of Equinox. Yet....he promised her that she could trust him and that he would tell no one of her suspicions.'' Just where ''does his allegiance lie?'' ''~ Birch ~'' Aza sees him as someone who he ''might be able to trust since he's just as nervous as him and trying to help Aza come out of his shell despite being nervous himself.'' ''~ Trivia ~ *''Doesn't know the whereabouts of his mother spoiler; his birth name is spoiler and Doku changed it to Azamuku. *''As much as he'' is a snake shifter, every time Aza sees a snake, he gets really nervous or fidgety, wanting to be away from it as far as possible. *''Though skinny in build, Aza is surprisingly strong, able to hold someone back for only a few seconds just to buy time if someone's in danger; faster than most other and very agile.'' *''Aza is also monophobic.'' *''He is left-handed yet punched Kaito in the jaw for the first time, with his right hand.'' *''Artist and slight musician.'' *''Canot read very well, only a few simple words.'' *''Afraid of'' sharp weapons mostly; terrified of whips. *''Has nightmares often and doesn't eat much.'' ''~ Gallery ~'' ''Feel free to add :) g501.png|Traced/Drawn by Andalite {AU Aza vs. Cannon Aza} g3592.png '' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shapeshift Category:Equinox